The Story of
by Elivier
Summary: A sequel of "The Name Game". This is the story of Enrico Salvador. There are OCs and OOC people. Read the first one please. ONE-SHOT!


Elivier: This is based on a true sroty you know.

Luke: What part?

Elivier: The people will know when they read it.

Luke: Oh.

Elivier: ...

Luke: ...

Elivier: ...Why are you here and not Lloyd?

Luke: Lloyd got the flu.

Elivier: Well shoot.

Luke: Yeah.

Elivier: ...

Luke: ...

Elivier: Disclaimer.

Luke: Eh?

Elivier: Do the disclaimer.

Luke: Oh. Elivier doesn't own the characters of the game Tales of the Abyss. She does own Neko, Risu, Inu, and Ookami however.

Elivier: You could have just said I don't own the characters you know.

Luke: But you do own some.

Elivier: But every one knows that.

Luke: Oh.

Elivier: ...

Luke: ...

Elivier: ...Story on.

* * *

"Don't just stand there like a lump! Get over here and help me!"

"Waaaa! I'm sorry Neko!!"

Luke watched as Ookami ran over to help the aforementioned blond who was currently pushing a large pile of snow across the field. The girls and boy had come to visit for the winter season it seemed; Luke was personally fine with it since it had been awhile since they had such entertainment, but Jade and Guy didn't agree. They had disappeared as soon as they spotted the blonde's famous red trench coat that she donned most of the time. Luke looked around impassively, noting that the black haired squirrel girl and the dog boy were gone.

"Luke you should help too!" Ookami called.

"Yeah Enrico!" Neko cackled.

Luke's eye twitched. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you people, my name isn't-"

"ALALALALALALALAAAA!!!" Ookami crowed, flicking her tongue back and forth.

In the distance there was a higher pitched noise that echoed Ookami. Two black specks were seen in the distance running at full speed, each holding something large over their heads. Luke turned away thinking that it would take them a bit to get there.

"HEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Luke whirled around just in time to dodge the flying black blur that was Risu. She crashed face first into the giant snowball that Neko had been constructing thereby smashing it to pieces. Neko stared at the destruction with wide eyes as Risu popped from the snow and pulling Guy up with her.

"That was a rush!" Risu laughed. She stood and began brushing snow from her clothes. She failed to notice her doom until it was too late.

"Oh my god you killed Frosty!!" Neko shrieked. "How could you?!" Giant tears welled up in her eyes, spilling down her face quickly. "WHY RISU?!?!"

"Huh?" Risu looked down then leapt from the large pile of snow as though it burned her. She pulled Guy along with her. "I'm sorry Neko! I didn't mean it!"

"FROSTY WILL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE NORTH POLE!!" Neko wailed. "HE'LL NEVER DANCE DOWN THE STREETS OF TOWN!! HE'LL NEVER EVEN BE CREATED!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Risu started packing the snow tightly, trying to remake the snowball. She was unsuccessful. While she flailed Guy started rolling another.

"Don't cry Neko!" Ookami cooed. "If you don't then I'll have to beat Enrico Salvador for dumping you again!"

"Eh?!" Luke gasped. "Beat me?!"

"Not you Luke." Inu huffed. "Enrico Salvador. Unless you accepted the name."

"I told you I didn't!" Luke protested.

"Don't beat my secret boyfriend!" Neko whined.

"If everyone knows him how is he secret?" Jade asked.

"And why would you try and name me after your boyfriend?" Luke tilted his head questioningly.

Ookami tapped her chin thoughtfully, making it seem as though she were actually thinking. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Then I suppose it's story time children!" She shouted throwing her hands up into the air.

"WOOO!!" The three OC's shouted.

Neko dove into the snow, shuffling under the "cold-white-fluffy stuff-of-doom©" so that she could throw it from her butt spot. Risu began kicking it around to clear the ground as Ookami made a small stool. Inu stood silently by Jade as thoughts flew through his head too fast to process. Finally he turned to the brunet and began poking him.

"What is it?" Jade sighed.

"Melt the snow." Inu commanded. "We need a dry spot for story time.

"I refuse." Jade turned around.

"You don't have a choice." Inu deadpanned.

Jade clenched his teeth before starting the incantation. As if sensing the danger Neko and Risu ran from the area. Ookami finished up her stool and sat on it, figuring Jade would never hurt her unless he wanted pain. After a second a giant pillar of fire fell from the sky and melted all the snow in a circular area. The grass dried easily in the heat even as the spell was broken. Risu, Neko, and Inu all dove for the dry spot going so far as to sit on each other to get comfy. Ookami grinned widely and gestured for Luke and Jade to take a seat as well; they did albeit hesitantly. Guy was still somewhere off in the distance making a snowman.

"It begins on one sunny afternoon." Ookami spoke quietly as if trying to make it mysterious. "I was doing Lorelei knows what at my house when I receive a strange call." She glanced pointedly at Neko. "It was our favorite blonde there. She says 'Ookami I'm depressed.' So I say 'Why? Did your secret boyfriend dump you?' There was silence on the other side so I decided to continue. 'Your boyfriend Enrico Salvador? Did he dump you then ride off into the sunset on his white stallion with his hair flowing in the wind Alalalala?' And all I got was a chuckle before she said 'Do that noise again.' And all was well."

Neko, Risu, and Inu clapped loudly, sheering and shouting unintelligible words at the tops of their lungs; Luke and Jade stayed silent. Finally Luke spoke.

"That is where that name came from?" He asked. "That's stupid."

"It is not!" Neko hissed. "I happened to think that it was nice! And I like having a secret boyfriend-"

"Who isn't so secret." Jade coughed.

"Whom nobody knows about!" She finished as though Jade had said nothing at all.

"That's great." Luke sighed. "I'm getting cold. You guys want to head in?"

"Yeah I guess." Neko groaned. "Might as well."

They all began to walk back into town when Guy ran up at full speed. Risu shrieked happily and flung herself at his waist and latching on.

"Look over there!" He panted and pointed in the opposite direction.

They all turned. Off in the distance stood a very fat, very tall, and very happy snowman. The group's jaws fell to the ground.

"What the hell Guy?" Luke gaped.

"Well Neko was sad so I decided I would fix the problem that Risu started." He explained. Risu shouted indignantly in the back. "So I stated making a snowman. Before I knew it I had Noelle helping as well. Heck even Ginji was there."

"Ginji?" Luke asked. "Doesn't that mean Asch is nearby?"

"I guess." Guy shrugged. "Why? Wanna say hi?"

Luke flinched slightly before responding. "Nah. I'd rather not."

"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN HAS RETURNED!!!" Neko cried happily. "NOW HE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!"

"What did you stick in the hot chocolate Inu?" Risu asked, turning to the dog boy.

"Nothing." Inu mumbled, frowning. "I didn't even make the cacao."

"I see…"

"DESTROY EVERYTHING FROSTY!!! DESTROY!!!"

* * *

Elivier: So that was that!

Luke: Yup.

Elivier: So how about some reviews eh?

Luke: Yep.

Elivier: Yep.

Luke: ...

Elivier: ...

Luke: ...

Elivier: Okay enough. You suck. Leave.

Luke: Eh?

Elivier: I don't hate you Luke. But you aren't a good host. Leave.

Luke: Oh.

Elivier: Thanks for reading!


End file.
